Back Again
by i heart kellan
Summary: After Max and Liz got married, Liz realized that she couldn’t deal with hiding and running from the FBI. It was just too much stress on her. It’s been a couple of years since Liz & Max have last seen each other since the messy divorce. Max just didn’t wan
1. What the future brings along!

January 17, 2009

Six years passed since Liz Parker had been Mrs. Maxwell Evans. Even though she had been rid of his last name, Maria could see the pain in her best friend's face and just how the well she had acted. Even though Liz had wrote Max a letter about their son, Jaden, Liz never got a call back. It was that moment that Liz realized that her soul mate definitely wasn't Max Evans. As much as she had hoped and wished that he would surprise Jaden and her, she never got a phone call, an email, and definitely, not a face-to-face conference with him.

As she watched her son through the classroom window of Kerrydale Elementary School, Liz hoped that she could give her son everything that her own parents had given her. Slumping her shoulders, Liz prayed to God that no one would ever take her little boy or happiness away. Jaden was all she had after she had found out that her parents had died in an awful, car accident. Even though that Maria was there for her whenever she needed her, she felt like she was burdening Maria. Liz had thought everyday that if the divorce didn't happen, Maria would probably be planning her life with Michael Guerrin.

Maria De Luca was her best friend ever since the two were little girls and they had been through so much together. If Maria hadn't known about Max, Michael, and Isabel being aliens from another planet, Liz wasn't even sure what she would be doing, or even if she would have Jaden. So many thoughts would run through her mind every, single day of every breath she took. These last years had been such a mess. As much trouble she had gotten in for being with Max Evans, she wouldn't take it back. Well, she would take back the night she made Max think Kyle and her had slept together.

Finally reaching her destination, Liz looked around the empty park of Veteran's park, and began to walk down the pathway. It was another Wednesday and things didn't seem as bright as they should have been if she had decided to stay with Max. The thing was… she couldn't believe the things she had said to Max that day, and she ran her hands through her dark brown hair, which Maria had put blonde highlights through it after she had gotten it cut.

March 17, 2003

Liz looked at Max in the corner of her eye, as she watched Max reading through the business section of the paper. Where had her life been these last years since she had married Max? It seemed like her world was falling apart. She hated how when things were starting to look bright for them, they would have to move. They had lived in states like Illinois, California, New York, South Dakota, Georgia, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Kentucky, Texas, and Nevada in the last couple of months. It was insane and she wasn't even sure if she could handle it.

As Max put the paper down so he could drink his coffee that morning, Liz sat down across from him at the table, and grabbed the classified ads of the paper. She had been looking for a job since she didn't want to be some housewife where Max was always working. This was not how she wanted to life her life--- always on the run with Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, and Maria. Sure, she cared about each and every one of them, but things had spiraled down for her husband and her, especially when they couldn't even have a decent conversation with him without fighting.

"I can't do this anymore, Max" replied a very nervous Liz, sliding the paper back down on the table, and then looking into her husband's eyes.

"You don't have to look for a job right this second---" Max began, taking another sip of his coffee, and then flashed Liz a warm smile as he fixed his tie.

"Max," Liz sighed, looking right at him with serious eyes. "That's not what I was even talking about. Us. I can't be married to you anymore. It's just---too hard and---"

"No Liz, you can't leave me," Max said, finally sitting up straight, and looking at his wife. "We're finally married and I can't--- I won't lose you, baby. I'll do anything, but please--- just don't leave me when things between us are getting back on track. Please don't do this."

Liz was in shock when she heard the words leave her husband's lips and she sighed when she looked away from him. Max was the man she loved but she wasn't sure how she could be on the wrong, especially when she was pregnant with their son. She would have thought that it would be a girl, the girl she had seen before, but their destiny had changed so many times. When Tess came along, that's when things began to spiral down in a mess.

"We're not back on track, Max. We just keep running. No one's safe anymore, Max, and you know that I wouldn't say it, but what if I were to get pregnant?" Liz asked, keeping a straight face on her face.

"But you're not pregnant, Liz. Stop saying 'what ifs' because you would have told me if you were pregnant. I just don't get after the time we've been together, you just want to give up on us--- our marriage. The Liz I know wouldn't just do this," Max said, standing up to his feet, and looking down at her. "I am just trying to give the two of us a life the two of us deserve and you know it."

Standing up to her feet, Liz placed her hands on her hips, and a defeated sigh left her lips. "No Max, this is what you want. You're always working with your dad at the office. We haven't done anything in the longest time together and I am so sick of this! I am sick of running from everyone when Isabel, Michael, or you gets a feeling that someone is watching us. I want to live a normal life. As much as it hurts me, that life doesn't include--- you! I'm sorry, Max."

"You're sorry?" Max scoffed, throwing his coffee down into the sink, and placed his coffee mug into the dishwasher. "Don't even start with that crap, Liz. I won't give you this… this… this damn divorce that you so badly want! You asked for this when you almost went to jail that time you were helping me try to find my son! This is not what I have been wanting. You think I like running, Liz. It's what Michael, Isabel, and I have to do to survive in this world!"

Before Liz could get out another work, Max walked out the house while grabbing his briefcase on the way out. Liz placed her hand on her belly and let out a deep breath.

Don't even worry about it, baby. I am just trying to protect you from harms way. Surely, you can understand why I have to do what I have to do.

January 17, 2009

Liz sat down on the bench in the park as she watched people walk by with their dogs, even joggers running past her, or even men and women riding on their bicycles or rollerblades. She just couldn't get Maxwell Evans out of her mind and it killed her. Even working at a very good hospital as a pediatrician, the chief of staff had told her to take a couple of days to relax since she was taking her anger out on everyone.

"Liz," Maria sighed, taking a seat next to her best friend on the bench. "I have been looking everywhere for you this morning. Where were you?"

"Well, after I dropped Jaden off at school with Mrs. Benson, I just went for a walk," Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders and then turned to her with a smile on her face. "Why were you looking for me?"

Maria laughed softly when she fidgeted with her fingers. "Do you always have to look at me like I am always up to something? Is it bad enough that I just want to hang out with you?"

Liz laughed for the first time that morning and pushed her dark brown hair from her face. "Maria, sweetheart, you've been my friend since we were little girls. I know you a little too well better than anyone to be honest."

Maria smiled at her and ran a hand through her brown hair through her hair. "Well, I was wondering if you were going to give Max a visit. Since he's living in Lorton now, which is about less than thirty minutes from her, I thought you might want to see him. I could even watch Jaden for you while you—"

"No Maria. I can't see Max. Not now and not ever can I see him. He's moved on and I have to realize that I was some joke to him those years we were even together," Liz sighed, running her fingers through her hair lightly. "I mean, ever since I sent him that letter about me being pregnant with his son, I never got a phone call or anything. I need to let go of the past."

"Liz, Max and you are soul mates, and you just can't push your feelings aside for him because you are scared. Life just… doesn't work like that and you know it. You need to see Max. Isabel's throwing him a birthday bash later tonight and it would be amazing if he knew about Jaden. That could be his gift, Liz."

"As much as I would love to give him that, I don't think he would be too pleased to see Jaden. After all, he never wrote me back or even confronted me about Jaden. It would be too weird if Max saw Jaden," Liz said, shaking her head a little bit.

August 23, 2003 

Lindsay Giovanni was looking through the files of papers that Max told her to sort as well as file away in the cabinets. She had been trying to claw herself even closer to him but he just wasn't having it as all he could think about was his wife, Liz Parker, who had run off to get away from him. Lindsay just didn't understand why she would do that. Suddenly, she saw a letter sticking out from the pile of papers, and she took the letter out of the envelop where she began to read Liz's handwriting.

**Dear Max,**

**I know that it has been quite some time that you have heard from me and I hope that you can forgive me but I just need to get on with my life without this drama. As much as I love you, there's a reason why I've been so moody and hostile to you. All these months of running from the agents and all has got me so tired, Max. The truth was… I am pregnant with your child. I think that daughter we both saw is finally coming into this world and that's all I have ever wanted to do. I wasn't even going to tell you but it wouldn't be right if I kept this HUGE secret from you, Max. You're my world and you deserve to know your child. If you have any questions, you can call Maria or me, Max. I love you, sweetheart. I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Your pregnant Love bug**

Lindsay quickly threw the piece of paper and balled the envelope up, tossing it in the trash. If it was up to her, she was going to make sure that Max would never find out about his son. The only children he would know about was the children that would be theirs.

January 17, 2009 

"Liz, what if Max never got a letter?" Maria asked, looking at her friend as they began to walk back home. "I mean, you know how mail gets lost these days."

Liz placed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and she sighed, leaning her head against the pole of a street lamp when they stopped walking.

"Maria, I want to tell him so badly. I really do but I look out for Jaden and his happiness. I can't just think about myself anymore," Liz sighed, looking down at the concrete ground. "Come on, let's go home."

Maria sighed as she followed her, wondering if there was something that she could possibly do to make Jaden happy, while at the same time, making her best friend get happy too.

**Max's P.O.V**

Max walked into the house where Michael, Isabel, and Kyle had moved into right after Liz had left him that day. He sighed, placing his briefcase on the floor by the kitchen door where he saw Isabel and Kyle goofing off in the kitchen. It had been about three years since Isabel and Jesse had filed for divorce and it had been eight months since Kyle and Isabel had gotten together. He was happy for his sister, though, and she deserved to be happy after what the three of them had been through. Max, Isabel, and Max had been through so much.

In the corner of the kitchen, there was Michael, who was burying his face in a blueberry pie, which he guessed that Isabel had made him. He knew that Michael missed Maria and he knew that he would never told him since Michael wasn't the type of person to just open up to anyone, especially him. He remembered when Michael had become jealous and he had laughed at the man.

As he made his way up the stairs, he shut and locked the door, and then shed his clothes off his back before he got into the shower. He was so angry to the outcome of all of this. All he wanted was to find Liz and make her realize that they belonged with each other. He just didn't know what he had done but he knew, or at least, he had a feeling that she wouldn't like being on the run.

As he dried off, Max walked over to his closet with the towel wrapped around his hips, and began to look for an outfit that he was going to wear to the party that his sister wanted so badly to through. It had been a year and a half since he had been on the run. Maybe it would prove to Liz that things were finally calming down than how things used to be. Deciding on a pair of black pants, a black silk shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes, he changed. A sigh left his lips when he heard Michael's annoying voice. What did his best friend want from him, anyway?

"Maxwell, are you coming out or what?" Michael asked, knocking on the door. "Your sister and Kyle are having a kissing fest and it almost made me throw up the pie she made me."

Max chuckled and then opened the door when Michael barged inside of his room. "You are insane, man, but you already knew that."

"If you were eating and watching your sister's tongue go down Kyle's throat, trust me--- it's definitely something you do not want to see," Michael said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed before patting him on the back. "By the way, happy birthday."

"Thanks man," Max said with a shrug of his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just wish that Liz was here to celebrate it with me. I don't even know if she's dead or even… alive."

Michael sighed and looked at Max. "I am sure that Liz is all right. Maria would have called us by now if there was something wrong with her."

"I just wish Maria would tell us where they were living nowadays," Max sighed, taking a seat next to Michael on his bed. "I never knew that she couldn't handle this. I thought she loved and cared for me."

"Were you two having problems or something? I mean, I thought you two were finally working on your marriage, Max. What happened between the two of you?"

Max simply shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew what was going on with Liz. She never wrote, emailed, or even called me. It makes me wonder if Liz Parker-Evans even cared for me."

Michael sighed, wishing that Liz had done just that. "I am sure everything will be okay. Now, since it's your birthday, you need to cheer up. You don't want Christmas nazi this year, do you?"

Max laughed as he looked at Michael, shaking his head. Michael had definitely matured over the years and he knew that he missed Maria. He just hoped that he wasn't keeping him back from Maria when he could actually be happy unlike him.

"No, we wouldn't want that at all. The last thing I need is for my lovely sister to come down my neck like she did last year," Max said, laughing a little book when he looked at him with a shake of his head, and then stood up to his feet. "I know she means well but sometimes… it gets a little crazy."

"If she was sane, Isabel wouldn't be Iz, and we definitely wouldn't even want that," He said with a grin spreading across his face.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

Max and Michael turned their heads and they both gulped. Being the brave one, Max just flashed his sister a grin, which looked sinister like.

"Nothing Iz. How long have you--- been standing there?"

"Long enough, Max. Next time you two call me any type of nazi, don't be surprised if I dream-walk tonight or any other night like I did last night. I can tell all your friends just exactly what you think of them," Isabel replied with a teasing smile before she walked out of Max's room.

"She's kind of scary," Michael said, low enough for only Max to hear. "Kyle must have done something to upset your sister, man."

"Maybe--- she missed her audience!" Max teased, laughing slightly, and leaned back against the wall. "So, tell me… how are things with Maria--- and yourself?"

"Funny," Michael said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm serious, Michael, and this time, I promise I won't laugh like I did that time when you got jealous of Maria's ex-boyfriend, Billy Darden."

Michael groaned, glaring at her. "Do you really have to remind me of that, Max? Do you really have no sympathy for me, Maxwell?"

Max just grinned at him. "I do it for the love, man--- for the love."

"Ugh, what did I do to get treated like this from you?" Michael asked, rolling his eyes, and he glared at him. "And to answer your lovely question, Maria is fine. I haven't talked to her in a couple of months, though."

"What about Liz? Was Liz okay too?"

"Um, we really don't want to get into that, do we?" Michael asked as he turned to Max, crossing his arms over his chest when he made his way to him so he was standing across from him.

"Come on, Michael. I miss hearing about her and what she's been up to," Max replied, as a frown came over his face. "I just miss her. You're lucky you get to talk to Maria, as I haven't even heard from _my_ Liz in years. Can't you just give me a break?"

"Max Evans, stop harassing Michael here!" Isabel poked him against the arm. "You have guests waiting and people are where the birthday boy is at."

**Liz's P.O.V**

Liz didn't even know why she was even here. After Maria and her had left the park, they had went home where she made them chocolate chip pancakes, and they spent the next, few hours shopping. Maria had told her they were going to the party whether she liked it or not. Max and her needed to handle their 'situation' or whatever it was like grown adults. She had definitely surprised Isabel, and before, she knew it, Isabel was walking away from her.

Isabel hadn't seen Jaden yet since he was hiding behind her leg. Picking up Jaden, she smiled at her little boy, as she had dressed him up in a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck. After a few moments, she was sitting down on a nearby couch with Jaden next to her. She laughed softly as she watched him nibble down on the piece of chicken after he dipped it into his macaroni and cheese.

"Mama, this is good," Jaden said with a grin after he swallowed the piece of chicken.

Laughing softly, she nodded her head, as her eyes wandered over the crowd in the living room. "I bet it is, Jaden."

"Mommy, are you okay?" Jaden asked, looking up at his mother with his big, brown eyes.

"I will, I will, baby. Mommy's just tired and it's been a long day," Liz said, watching Maria and Michael bump into each other, and she watched Michael grab her arm lightly so she wouldn't call.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Liz heard his deep voice and then looked up. There stood Max, holding two plastic cups, which she figured was juice since she had never been a alcohol drinker, and Max hadn't touched beer since that time he got drunk when he was sixteen.

"Sure. You can sit beside me, Max," Liz said, scooting over a little bit, and took the plastic cup when he handed it to her.

"Thanks. So, um, how have you been?" Max asked as he turned to look at the boy sitting next to her. "Liz, whose little boy is---"

"Mommy, can I go play with the other kids?" Jaden asked, giving Liz a cute, little pout.

Turning away from Max, Liz nodded her head at Jaden. "Sure honey but don't break anything."

"Mommy!" Jaden groaned as he ran off after Liz placed the plate down on the table in front of her.

Max's eyes popped wide when he realized that this Jaden kid was Liz's. "H-He's yours?"


	2. I want and need you in my life, Liz!

After Max and Liz got married, Liz realized that she couldn't deal with hiding and running from the FBI. It was just too much stress on her. It's been a couple of years since Liz & Max have last seen each other since the messy divorce. Max just didn't want to lose the love of his life. What happens when they finally see each other after all these years in the small town, Woodbridge City, Virginia? What happens when Max Evans meets his son, Jaden Maxwell Evans? -2- 

**Liz's P.O.V**

**January 17, 2009**

This was the conversation she had been dreading to have, but here she was, at Max's house in Lorton. It was Max's birthday but it seemed like he didn't even know about the little boy she gave him. She had sent him that letter, but he was just acting like he didn't even care. This was why Liz Parker-Evans left Max and all her friends years ago. At least she had Maria through this!

"Yes but you should know that," Liz told him, not even looking at Max since she couldn't believe the words that left his lips.

"Liz," Max began, as he looked into her eyes. "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Didn't you get that letter that I sent to you about six years ago, Max? The one that explained everything and why I… had to leave?" Liz asked, as she stood up to her feet, walking into the kitchen, and throwing away the paper plates where Jaden's and her food had been on.

Max followed her into the empty kitchen and he shook his head. "No Liz. What's going on? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Liz sighed, as she took a seat at the empty table in the kitchen, and she bit nervously on her bottom lip since she always became nervous and scared in positions like this.

"I sent you a letter on August 23, 2003, Max. It explained why I had to leave. I just really thought that you would come after me so you be there for 'our' son's pregnancy," Liz explained, as the tears filled her eyes, and she looked down at the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey," Max whispered softly, as he kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands on her kneecaps. "You know how I get when you cry, Liz."

"But… but… you didn't know, Max. It's… not fair that you didn't get the letter. I knew I should… have called you," Liz whimpered, looking down into his dark eyes.

"It's not your fault," Max said, wiping away her tears with her thumb, and he looked into her eyes, offering her a gentle smile. "I don't understand how I didn't get it, though."

"I think we might know," Michael coming into the kitchen with Kyle, Isabel, and Maria. "Do you remember that secretary you had? The one that tried to make you leave Liz?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Max asked, biting down on his lower lip, and it came clear. "You mean… she… had the letter?"

Michael nodded his head. "We got an anonymous source said they saw her crumble it up. We just found this out a couple weeks ago. We're sorry we didn't tell you."

"How could you guys not tell me?" Max asked, as he turned to his friends, and he stood up to his feet.

Isabel walked over to her brother. "Because we wanted it to be special when you found out that you had an amazing boy."

"Does he have powers?" Max suddenly asked, as he turned to look at Liz.

"At first, he didn't have any abilities, but last year--- he got them," Liz explained, as she watched Jaden walk into the kitchen with frosting over his lips.

"Mommy, Aunty Maria gave me cake," Jaden said with a big smile, showing off his pearly whites.

Liz raised an eyebrow, as she turned to Maria, who ran out of the kitchen with a grin on her face, as Michael ran after her. Jaden walked in between Max and Liz, handing his mother a napkin.

"Clean me, Mommy?" Jaden asked, battering his eyelashes at him, grinning a little. "I was hungry."

Liz grinned at Jaden as she took the napkin, wiping the frosting from her son's lips, and she shook her head. "Did you drink some milk with your cake, baby?"

"Yes Mommy, it was really sweet with the cake," Jaden told his mother with a big, bright smile on his face, as he looked at her. "Did you have any of the cake? I can get you some."

Liz laughed softly at her son and she simply shook her head. "No baby, I'm good, but thank you."

"Hmph, your loss," Jaden pouted. He then turned around seeing people in the room, and him being so small and terrified, he crawls into the lap of his mother.

"Is he always this shy?" Isabel asked, kneeling down at Liz's feet, and she gave Jaden a smile.

"Unfortunately… yes but he's a good and precious boy," Liz said, as she looked around the kitchen at her friends. "You guys, if possible, can you leave me alone with Max and Jaden?"

As she watched her friends walk out of the kitchen, Liz placed Jaden on his feet in front of her, and she looked at her son, then turned her head to her ex-husband. It still amazed her that in a single second, Maxwell Evans could still make her hot, and it embarrassed her because her son was in the room.

"Jaden, I want you to meet someone important," Liz said, turning Jaden around so he was facing Max, who had this shy smile on his face.

"Him, Mommy?" Jaden asked, turning his head to the side to look at his mother.

"Yes baby," Liz said, giving Max a reassuring smile, and hoping that would relax him. "I would love for you meet your… Daddy."

"Daddy?" Jaden questioned, as he looked in between his mother and his father, and then let his eyes finally land on his father. "Really? You're my Daddy?"

Max gave a nervous laugh and he looked at his son. His son was the complete replica of him when he was about his age. He was surprised that he didn't think of this was why Liz had wanted to stop running and it all made sense to him now. What Liz had wanted was peace and quiet. With them always on the run, it wasn't possible.

"Yes, I just found out too. It seems something happened," Max said, taking the little boy in his arms, and he sighed when Jaden began to cry into his chest.

Max looked at Liz, mouthing a 'thank you' to her, and he smiled when he saw the happy tears in her eyes. All Max ever wanted was to be with Liz and he hoped that she still wanted to be his wife. Max wanted to make Liz see that they were good for one another and he would do everything in his power to have Jaden and his wife back in his life, especially since before today, his life had been a mess.

As Jaden pulled back, he wiped away his tears from his eyes, and he flashed him a smile. "You're just like your mother… crying over little stuff."

Liz blushed, as she looked at her ex-husband, and she bit down on her bottom lip. Could she really be with this man again? She knew exactly what he was thinking. After all, things between the two were actually beginning to look on the bright side.

**Max's POV **

**January 25, 2009**

It had been a couple of days since Max found out about Jaden and he hadn't seen them since. What he was mostly worried about was seeing Liz. Just by being near her made his blood boil and a grin spread across his face the more he thought about Liz.

Now, he was standing outside her front door, knowing that Jaden would be at school.

What was Max Evans thinking?

He was about to turn around and leave when the door opened.

There she was… in a midriff top and a pair of tight ass jeans, which he would love to pull off with his…

"Max? What are you doing here? Jaden's at school," Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um, I know. I actually came by to see you," Max said, giving her a dimpled smile, as he looked into her eyes. "Do you think that I could--- um, come inside?"

Liz nodded, and she stepped aside so that Max could come inside, wondering what was going on with Max Evans. She just prayed that he wasn't upset at her for hiding Jaden but she had really thought that things with them had been over when their divorce had been finalized. When she saw Max looking so sexy, she was so, so wrong about that.

She led him into the kitchen, pouring him a glass of lemonade that she just made, and she led him to the table in the kitchen. As they sat across from each other not saying a word, Liz took a sip of her lemonade, and she let out a defeated sigh.

"So…"

"Sorry. This is just a little weird," Max said with a nervous laugh that left his lips. "I guess you could say that I am still in awe that I am a father to an amazing little boy, Liz. You have been doing a great job with him and I have no doubt in you that you will only seem to impress me even more with him. I never thought when we would have a son that he would have my powers. After all, I am from another planet."

Liz blushed, as she placed her glass of lemonade down. "Thank you, Max, but I am only doing what any mother would do."

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, when or how did you find out that Jaden had powers?"

"Well, when you watch your little box break his doorknob off of his door, that's all you know," Liz said with a grin on her face. "I had Maria call Michael because I had no idea what to do. I mean, with my powers, mine are completely different. I just blow things up if you haven't forgotten I tried to kill Tess that way."

When Liz mentioned the woman he had slept with when Liz and him had broken up, he sighed. He hated how Tess had become pregnant that night, or all the evil things had done. He couldn't help but wonder where his son, Zan, was these days… how he was doing mostly.

"You were kind of sexy doing that," Max winked, flirting with Liz, as he just couldn't help himself.

"Max!" Liz grinned, looking over at him with a shake of her head. "Even as a divorced man, you are still up to your old self, aren't you?"

"It's your fault," Max said, reaching for her hand, but he frowned when she pulled it away. "Liz, why did you do that?"

"Max," Liz began, taking a sip of her lemonade once again. "I just don't think it's such a bright idea if we get back to how we used to be. It's not good for Jaden, you, or myself, and you know I am right. I don't want our son to get his hopes right."

"Why do you really think we won't work out this time? I mean, if I would have known---"

"I was pregnant, Max, and we were always on the run with each other and our friends. I know that things may have calmed down but I just want to have a healthy, long-lasting life," Liz explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "I may have feelings for you but we just… can't. It's not safe for us to give in to the temptation, Max!"

"It's not safe?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you hear that all evidence got destroyed in a fire, especially the tape of Isabel making the objects fly around her? I mean, we're clear, and we can live a long life together. What I want and what I need to have, Liz, is I need you and our son in my life."

"Max," Liz said, standing up to her feet. "You think you want this because you know now that you have a son. I know that you can't possibly want this… do you?"

Max smiled, as he stood up after he put his glass of lemonade down on the table, and he engulfed her in his strong arms, moving a couple strands of hair from her face.

He just flashed her one of his smiles at her, knowing it made her weak at her knees.

"You, my love, are my world, and I can't picture anyone but you in it."

Liz blushed, as she simply pulled away from him, and she sat back down in her seat. Just being this close to Maxwell Evans was driving her insane. She wanted Max so badly but she also didn't want to do something that she just might regret later.

"Liz," Max began but he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Max. I think it would be best if you would---"

"Oh, hey Max!" Maria grinned, as she walked into the kitchen in a pair of black windbreaker pants and a red tank top. "I just came back from my morning walk."

"Well, you sure look it," Max teased, shaking his head a little bit. "I do suggest a shower before you even come near me since you're all sweaty."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Maria told him and then turned to Liz with a smile. "Liz, do you think you can help me with something?"

"Sure. Max, I will be back. Make yourself at home," Liz said, as she followed Maria to her room, letting Max watch the girls leave him.

"I definitely will."

**Liz's P.O.V**

Liz plopped down on the bed and she let a sigh leave her lips when she watched Maria shut the door. It still amazed her that Max Evans was in Maria's and her home. She didn't even know what it meant to even have him here but she was actually kind of relieved that he was here.

"Liz, what the hell are you doing?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, as she placed her hands back onto her hips, shaking her head.

"What are you even talking about?"

"You heard me, Elizabeth Evans," Maria scoffed, taking a seat next to Liz on the bed. "Max wants you in his life and you said no? Can I ask why?"

Year after year, she had wanted Max to come around, and now that he was, Liz was pushing her first love and only love away. All Maria needed to do was to get Liz to open up but her best friend was the most stubborn woman she had ever met.

"He is only doing this for Jaden… not me, Maria."

"Are you really saying this? Do you hear yourself?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head. "Max Evans loves you and he has since you two were kids."

"I know he loves me but what if I ruined his life somehow, Maria? I mean, things for Max have drastically changed in the last couple of days because I told him that I gave him a son. What if he is only being there for Jaden because he feels like it's the right thing to do?"

"Liz," Maria began, as a sigh left her lips. "I know you are worried but don't be so stressed out. Maxwell Evans loves you and he loves his son. Jaden is apart of you two. How could he not love that precious angel that you gave birth to six years ago?"

"I am just scared that I can do something wrong, you know?" Liz sighed, looking down at the floor, and she watched Maria's wooden chair shatter to a billion pieces, and the girls ducked under the covers. "Sorry."

"Are you girls all right in there?" Max asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes Max, I'll be out in just a second."

"Okay… if you are sure?"

"I'm sure, Max."

"Does he know about your powers?" Maria asked, once she made sure Max was gone from the doorway.

"No, he knows I had them, but they had disappeared for a while, so he thinks that I am human, I guess. I don't even know what I am," Liz told her with a shrug.

"You should tell him, Liz," Maria said, standing up to her feet.

"I don't know. I don't want Max to treat me like I am some fragile woman, Maria. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"He just wants to protect you. You're his everything," Maria said with a giggle leaving her lips. "I wish a guy could treat me just as nice."

"Well, there is always Michael," Liz said, standing up to her feet, and she flashed her a grin when Maria made a face. "Oh puh-lease, I know you still love Michael. You two were all over each other at Max's birthday party."

Maria sighed, as she walked to her bedroom door, and she opened it. She pointed her finger towards the exit of her bedroom.

"Just go, lover girl."

"You are mad that I am so right," Liz grinned, sliding her hands over her hips, as she walked out. "When are you going to give Michael another chance?"

"How about never?" Maria asked, shutting the door on her face.

**Max's P.O.V**

After have heard a loud crash in Maria's room, he couldn't help but to wonder if everything was really okay, but after getting the words from Liz, he was relieved. He was now sitting on the couch, waiting for Liz. He missed her already and he realized that he needed Liz in his life. She was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

Before Max knew what was happening, Liz's lips were right against his.


	3. A little bit of fluff and then some!

After Max and Liz got married, Liz realized that she couldn't deal with hiding and running from the FBI After Max and Liz got married, Liz realized that she couldn't deal with hiding and running from the FBI. It was just too much stress on her. It's been a couple of years since Liz & Max have last seen each other since the messy divorce. Max just didn't want to lose the love of his life. What happens when they finally see each other after all these years in the small town, Woodbridge City, Virginia? What happens when Max Evans meets his son, Jaden Maxwell Evans?

-3-

The kiss was soft and sweet and Liz ran her fingers through his hair, shivering to how right this felt. It had been over six years since the two had shared a kiss like this, so she continued on kissing him. Feeling Max pull her more against his body, everything became even more clearly to what exactly she was doing with Max Evans. Shaking her head, she pulled her lips from his when he was just about to deepen the kiss, and she took a step back from him.

In true reality, Max was beyond thrilled that they got the chance to kiss. Maybe, this would make her realize how perfect this felt. Kissing Liz was the most natural thing to do. He had not been with anyone. His previous secretary, Lindsay Giovanni, would always hit on him, but he could never see her anything but his secretary. He would tell her repeated times and he knew it would frustrate her, but he was still madly and deeply in love with Elizabeth Parker-Evans.,

"Oh my god… what am I doing? I can't do this," Liz said, as she shook her head, shocked at herself that she had let herself fall towards him like that. "This is so wrong and I –"

"Liz, this is so right… it's not wrong. It's the most natural thing to do. We're soulmates," Max sighed, as he looked at Liz, not understanding why she was fighting this. "We were together in high school and got married, as well."

"Yes, we were, but then… we got a divorce too," Liz frowned, as she mumbled that last part out, knowing very well that he heard her.

"Because YOU wanted it, Liz."

"Mommy, are you and daddy together?" Jaden asked, as he let them both know that he was here, and had practically heard almost everything.

"Oh, sweetheart, things aren't that easy...and no, we aren't. Daddy and Mommy can't be together but we will always love you," Liz explained to her son, as she could not believe how hard that really was to tell her little boy that Max and her weren't together, but they really weren't.

"Liz, I –"

Interrupting Max, Liz shook her head, and she grabbed Jaden's hand. "I'm sorry, Max, but I have to go. I need to get some groceries."

As Maria entered the house, Liz practically flew out the house with Jaden running with her.

"What did I miss?" Maria sighed, as she looked over at him, and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Nothin' Maria, I've got to get going."

As Max walked away from her, Maria sighed, as she knew exactly what both Max and Liz were going through. She wanted to be with Michael so much but she was both nervous and scared to what could actually happen.

* * *

Jaden had been frowning for the pasty twenty-five minutes since they had left home. He had just awoken from his afternoon when he had heard commotion and then had caught his parents kissing. If people loved each other like his parents did, why were they apart? He looked up at his mother, sticking out his bottom lip, which made him look even more adorable.

"Oh Jaden, what's the matter?" Liz asked concerned, as she looked down at her son.

"Don't you love Daddy, Mommy?" Jaden pouted, as he could feel the tears welting up inside of his eyes, and he looked at his mother. "I know Daddy loves you, Mommy."

Liz picked up her son and she placed him in the basket of the cart, placing a kiss on her son's nose. "Oh baby, I do, and that's the problem. Sometimes… loving someone isn't the easiest thing to do."

Jaden shook his head, as his wavy hair flopped around. "Aunt Maria's right. You are stooburn, Mommy."

Liz had to laugh when her son had just called her stubborn and she would get Maria for that.

"I want to see Daddy, Mommy."

Liz liked how her son was not mad at either one of them. She had been scared that when Jaden found out the truth, he would hate either one of them or even the two of them, but he didn't. All he had been mentioning lately was how much he wanted her with his Daddy. She didn't blame him because Max was fun, especially when he showed Jaden some of his powers that he would inherit when he got older. What terrified her was that Jaden would inherit hers and would hurt someone.

"You will, sweetheart. Aunt Maria invited Uncle Michael where I invited your father for dinner," Liz explained with a small smile, as she saw the grin that played across his face. "And I see that just made your day."

"Yay!" Jaden exclaimed softly, as he clasped his hands together, and he kicked his legs back and forth, looking around them in the grocery store. "What is for dinner, Mommy?"

* * *

As Liz placed the ribs in the oven, she leaned back against the counter when she watched her son walk to his room, and she licked across her bottom lip. Her son made her so nervous and that scared her more and more with each passing moment.

"Chica, are you all right?" Maria asked, as she walked into the kitchen with a grin on her face, and she looked over at her friend, who looked scared. "Who… what's wrong with you?"

"I am a nervous wreck, Maria! Jaden's been asking me all these different types of questions like 'why aren't you and Daddy together, why we broke up, how come Daddy just met him, and how come Daddy lives an hour from us?' and I am about to lose it. How do I even explain it to him when I don't even understand it myself?" Liz frowned, as she inhaled a deep breath, and she felt like she was going to collapse at any moment.

"I am starting to wonder why Max and you are not together," Maria said with a small laugh, as she looked over at her with a grin on her face. "You know you two did always give me hope when you two were actually together because you two were so mushy but happy. I would love to see my best friend really happy again."

Liz knew Maria meant well but she just was not sure if that was possible. "I do miss him but we've really missed out on each other's life. Heck, for all I know, he could have someone in his life…"

"He doesn't. He would have told you already and Michael told me he's been a miserable mess since you two got that divorce. Now, he's happy now that he has found you again with a son," Maria admitted, as she got a glass from the cupboard, and went to the refrigerator to get herself something to drink. "Max is smitten with you again and he's driving everyone crazy."

"No?"

"Oh yes, sweetheart… Max wants to be with you. I don't blame him because you're a wonderful woman and you two are perfect together. You two are like Romeo and Juliet… but you two live," Maria told her, as she watched Liz making some macaroni and cheese. "For Jaden?"

"Yeah, he thought macaroni and cheese with ribs would be a perfect side. Besides, he likes the rib sauce on his macaroni and cheese," Liz said, as she moved to the sink to drain the pot of macaroni and cheese.

"Ohhh, to be a kid again," Maria laughed, as she then walked away to go change into some clothes.

* * *

"Max, are you sure you're fine?" Kyle asked, as he took a seat across from Max in the loveseat, and he watched Michael sit beside Max.

"Uhhh… what?" Max asked, as he snapped back to reality, and he sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Oh man, it's worse than we thought," Kyle laughed, as he looked over at Max, and he shook his head when he looked over at Michael. "What's wrong with him?"

"Liz kissed him and Jaden saw," Max frowned, as he rubbed his temples lightly, and he sighed. "Liz doesn't want to be with me but I do. What's the matter with me?"

"She kissed you?!" Isabel gasped, as she walked into the living room where the boys were, and she sat down next to Kyle. "What happened after… that?"

Kyle laughed, as he draped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, and he pulled her closer. "Be patient."

Max sighed, as he licked across his bottom lip, and he closed his eyes. "She told our son, right in front of me, that we can't even be together."

Isabel frowned, as she looked over at Max, and she sighed. "Max, maybe she is just scared of opening her heart to you again. You two were married, after all."

"Maybe… Is but I just don't know. I think that Liz is pretty determined to ever walk down that path with me ever again," Max explained, as he leaned his head back against the couch. "Through our love, we created a little boy, and I just wish – at least for his sake, we could get back together. I know he wants us together because I do too."

"You should know it's not going to be that easy," Kyle said, as he then looked over at Michael, who had been quiet, which was so unlike him. He knew that deep down something was going on and he was determined to find out. "And why are YOU so quiet, Michael?"

"Because he's in the same path but not really," Max mumbled out, as he put his hands behind his head.

"Maxwell, don't –"

"Oh? Is Maria finally coming to her senses that she needs you?" Isabel asked, as she looked over at Kyle with a small smile. "I always did like her for you, you know?"

"No, she's running away. Look, I don't want to talk about this with you guys, so if you could –"

"No, we're not going to drop it. I just don't get you two," Isabel said with a roll of her eyes, as she stood up to her feet. "How are you two just going to give up on the two girls that understand you, almost as much as I do?"

Before Max and Michael could say anything to Isabel, she walked away from them, dragging Kyle with her, and the last thing they heard was Isabel's bedroom door slamming.

"She's right," Max sighed, as he leaned back against the couch, and he watched Michael kicked his feet up onto the ottoman.

"I know," Michael groaned, as he looked over at Max with a nervous smile on his face. "Are you nervous, though? I mean, about having dinner with Liz again?"

"Why should I be nervous?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow, as he looked over at his best friend, who was like a brother to him.

"Won't having dinner with Liz remind you of how it used to be before she left?" Michael asked carefully, as he closed his eyes tightly, and he took a deep breath. "I know for a fact that I am nervous and scared about seeing Maria."

"I am nervous but not because of that. I am having dinner with Liz and Jaden for the first time like we're a true family," Max sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck when he sat up. "I still don't get why you two never hooked back up together. It makes no sense at all, but then again, you two are just strange."

Michael laughed. "Look who's talking."

* * *

"Mommy, how do I look?" Jaden asked, as he came into the kitchen where he saw his mother was making some macaroni and cheese, and he tugged at her jeans lightly. "Oooh, can I have sum, Mommy? Pwease?"

As Liz stood there in a simple pair of dark, blue jeans that hugged her hips, a pink and white flyaway top that tied around her back, and a pair of pink wedges, Liz smiled down at her son. There was Jaden in a pair of light blue jeans and a black buttoned-down shirt. His hair was sticking in different directions.

"Oh sweetie, you look so handsome tonight. Your father is going to be so happy," Liz grinned, as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Aunt Maria hwelped me, Mommy. You look pwetty," Jaden said with a smile, as he then looked at his mother. "Can I have sum, Mommy?"

"Is he always like this… sweet talk to get what he wants?"

Liz looked past Jaden's shoulder to see Max. She about lost her breath when she saw her ex-husband standing there and she bit down on her bottom lip to hide the moan that was threatening to leave. Max was in a pair of khaki pants and tight shirt that hugged along his abs and muscles in all the right places, and a pair of Rockport Margin Oxford dress shoes.

"Wow," Liz breathed, as she stood up, and she watched their son run over to his father.

"Daddy, Daddy, you here!" Jaden yelled, as he screamed in excitement when he felt his father pick him up.

"Wow, you look –"

"Great? Marvelous? Handsome? Stunning?" Max joked, as he flashed her a wicked grin, walking over to her with Jaden in his arms. "With being a lawyer, I've become used to wearing slacks and nice shirts, I guess."

"You're a lawyer?" Liz asked in shock, as she looked over at him with a grin. "I told you that you could be anything you put your mind to."

"Feldman & Riley, P.C. has been an amazing law firm where I've been working at," Max began, as he set Jaden down at the table when Liz placed the bowl of macaroni on the table. "I deal with divorce, custody, visitation, and support systems in Fairfax, Manassas, Woodbridge, Stafford, Fredericksburg, Spotsylvania, and Richmond, Virginia."

Liz was definitely impressed. When they had been married, he was an intern, but he was only the mail delivery guy, who had been a receptionist later on. She would have thought he would had quit his job but he had stayed put.

"Well, let me get Michael and Maria, so we can get our stomachs satisfied," Liz said, as she went to look for Michael and Maria, leaving father and son alone for the first time.


	4. A little stranger than before!

After Max and Liz got married, Liz realized that she couldn't deal with hiding and running from the FBI After Max and Liz got married, Liz realized that she couldn't deal with hiding and running from the FBI. It was just too much stress on her. It's been a couple of years since Liz & Max have last seen each other since the messy divorce. Max just didn't want to lose the love of his life. What happens when they finally see each other after all these years in the small town, Woodbridge City, Virginia? What happens when Max Evans meets his son, Jaden Maxwell Evans?

-4-

There Max stood, watching his son eat, and he was so speechless, but he was so happy too. He had a connection and that was through Jaden. The boy was amazing and it still amazed him that he had a son to take on his legacy. He looked around to realize that Liz was serious. She went to go check on Michael and Maria and he wasn't even sure what to say to Jaden. Jaden was so focused on his macaroni and cheese, though, and it made him smile.

"Do you want sum, Daddy?" Jaden asked, breaking the silence in the kitchen, as he looked over at his father, noticing the look on his face. "Daddy, you okay?"

Max nodded his head, as he sat down next to his son, and he offered him a genuine smile on his handsome face, sliding his fingers into his dark locks.

"Jay, I'm fine," Max said, as he used the nickname he had given to his six-year old son a couple days ago, and he flashed him a warm smile.

"Okay Daddy, do ewe want sum?" Jaden asked, as he motioned to his macaroni and cheese.

"Sure," Max smiled, as he grabbed the spoon from his son's hand, and he scooped up a little bit of the macaroni that was in the bowl. "So, what grade are you in?"

Jaden grinned a little bit, as he showed off his pearly, white teeth. "First grade. My teacher, Ms. Robinson, says I am very smart. I am going to be like you and Mommy."

"I believe that you will," Max said, as he then watched Liz, Maria, and Michael come into the kitchen, and he smiled over at Maria, who looked flushed, and Michael was grinning. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Maria quickly said, as she glared at Michael when he flashed her a crooked smile. "It's not suitable for J's ears."

"Aw, why not?" Jaden pouted, as he looked over at his Aunt Maria with his big, brown eyes. "Did sumthin' bad happen, Auntie Maria?"

"No sweetheart, nothing's wrong… it's nothing you need to worry about," Maria smiled, as she slid her fingers through Jaden's dark locks. "Why don't you go wash your hands?"

"Okay, Auntie M," Jaden grinned, as he got out his seat, and he ran out the kitchen to the bathroom down the hall.

"Now, what happened?" Max asked again, thankful that his son was not here, especially to the way Maria looked right now.

"Well, I walked in Maria and Michael… about to have sex!" Liz giggled, as she looked over at Maria, and she flashed her a grin. "Aw chica, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have left the door wide open. What if Jaden walked in on you two like _that_? He would have been scarred for life."

Max busted out laughing, as he shook his head, and he grinned over at Maria, and then looked at Michael, who had a smug look on his face.

"All I can say is I know Michael's not complaining," Michael chuckled, as he flashed Maria a grin, talking in third person.

"Why do you do that… always talking in third person?" Maria asked, rolling her eyes, and she stood up, walking to Liz by the stove to help her set the ribs, macaroni and cheese, cornbread, and broccoli out.

As Liz and Maria set the food on the table in the kitchen, Michael immediately sat down, grinning like a little boy. It was definite that he was going to need all the food he could get.

"Oh Liz, everything looks delicious! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Michael said happily, as he began to food on his plate, which made everyone laugh.

"You're acting like you haven't ate," Max said with a roll of his eyes, as he watches his son come into the kitchen, and Liz helps him sit down on the booster seat that was in his seat he had been occupying earlier.

"I haven't ate Liz's food in like forever, and besides, I love me some ribs," Michael said, as he took a bite of his rack of ribs.

"Uncle Mikey, you making a mess," Jaden giggled, as he noticed the sauce on Michael's face, and Liz laughed, as well. "I make mess too."

"Michael's hungry," Michael laughed, as he saw the glare from Maria's face, and he simply shook his head in disbelief, shaking his head.

Liz looked around the table and she could remember six years ago before she left how the four of them would have dinner together when Kyle and Isabel would be out on a date or even a motel. Now, they had an addition to the table – her and Max's beautiful son, Jaden. As she served Jaden some food, she smiled when he began to eat, a grin on his face. She was so happy but she was hoping that everything would be all right now.

Her mind got sidetracked after she served her own plate to the powers she had. She hadn't really elaborated about her powers to Maria because she knew she might go to Michael, getting all concerned, and then Max would probably try to heal her again, which was something she did NOT want. It made her feel special, a sort of connection even more so to her son and… Max.

During dinner, the five of them had made small talk, and Max had got to know his son what he liked and what he liked to do on his spare time. Liz was taking Max to a carnival and had invited Max to see if he could join them. When he said yes that he could join them, that only made Jaden Maxwell Evans so happy.

Now, after cleaning down the kitchen, Michael and Maria were leaving where Jaden was asleep in his mother's lap, his chest buried in the middle of her chest, sucking on his thumb lightly. Liz had wanted to help but Maria argued, dragging a sulking Michael into the kitchen with her.

"All right, we will see you two tomorrow," Michael said, as he pulled Maria to his feet, motioning to Liz and Jaden. "I am going to take Maria out, so the two of us can, uh, get caught up."

Liz stifled her laugh, as Max shook his head, walking the two of them out.

"Don't make a mess wherever you two go," Max joked, as he shut the door behind them before they could even say a word to them.

"I am going to go put this little guy to bed. Do you want to help me by any chance?" Liz asked, as she stood up where Jaden stirred in his mother's arms.

"I'd love to," Max said, as he eagerly followed his ex-wife to his son's room.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to sleep," Jaden frowned tiredly, once Liz had put him down on his bed where he looked past her to his father.

Max chuckled at his tired son and he stood beside Liz. He then watched her go to a dresser, pulling out a pair of Spiderman pajama, fleece pants and a Spiderman fleece shirt. Max unbuttoned his son's shirt and slid it off his shoulders.

"Oh Daddy, I want to stay up wif ewe and Mommy," Jaden pouted, as a yawn left his lips, and he stood up, letting his father unbutton his jeans, letting them drop. "I wnot sleepy."

"Oh, yes, you are," Liz grinned, as she looked at her sleepy son, and she smiled, as she then held the pants open for him. Holding onto his father's shoulders when he stepped out his jeans completely, he slipped each foot in, letting his mother pull his pants up where he just grinned.

"He is definitely my son," Max chuckled, as he then watched his sleepy son grab the shirt, trying to put it on, and he shook his head.

"Yeah, he definitely is," Liz smirked, as she held the shirt open where Jaden slipped both his arms in, and he allowed his mother to button the shirt.

"Tank ewe, Mommy," Jaden smiled, as he watched his father pull the covers back, and he crawled in. "And tank ewe, Daddy."

Max pulled the covers back and was about to say something when he heard the light snore coming from his son's lips. He pulled the covers over his chest and he watched Liz placed Jaden's stuffed bear under his arm.

Turning on the nightlight, Liz grinned, as the two of them walked back to the living room. Once Max sat down, he pulled Liz right beside him, and he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Dinner was delicious, Liz. Thank you," Max smiled, as he cupped her cheek, not being able to help himself, but being around Liz made him so week.

"I remembered that my ribs were always your favorite," Liz admitted with a blush, as she looked into his dark brown eyes, and she nervously licked across her bottom lip. "It's also our son's favorite too."

"He's so good, Liz. I still can't believe how good he is. Usually, six-year olds are all over the place, but he's just so good," Max said with a grin, as he held her close to his hard chest.

"Well, that is true, but most six-year old boys don't have powers like our little guy does," Liz said, as she shook her head, and she looked over at him. "He also knows not to use his powers in public because he knows that will only draw in the public eye."

Max nodded his head, letting his hand slide over her hip, pulling her close. "So, what do you do? You know I am a lawyer for the company, Feldman & Riley, P.C., but what is it that you do to support Jaden and yourself, sweetheart?"

"I am actually a research technologist for molecular and cell biology. You know how I was always into biology in school, especially molecular biology. It always… fascinated me," Liz said, as she slip off of his lap, feeling way too close to him. "Um, do you want some milk and cookies, Max?"

Max simply nodded because he knew she was trying to get away from him. When she walked into the kitchen, he let a sigh leave his lips, and he honestly did not know what to do at that very moment. All he knew was he wanted to get what they once had when they were actually married. He wished he had never signed his name on the divorce paper. If there was a way he could trace time back and get back the life he missed, he would do just about anything.

Women would hit on him all the time but none of them were Liz. He would always wonder if he was wasting his life away on a woman he would never get back… but then, Liz showed up on his birthday. What shocked him was when she got him a gift. She had given him a son – his pride and joy. Even if she hid this boy from him, he didn't think he could be mad at her because all she was trying to do was to protect her son from the FBI. Was that so wrong?

Liz was so beautiful and he felt like she was hiding something because she had been distant from him. He knew it when she set in between Maria and Jaden when he offered for her to sit beside him.

Deciding to see what was taking Liz so long, Max walked into the kitchen, and he smiled when he saw she was pouring two mugs of milk for the two of them.

"Need help?" Max asked with a grin, as he watched her put the milk carton away, and he walked over to her, stroking her cheek softly.

Suddenly, Liz backed away from him when her cheek started to spark that green electricity against her skin, and her fingers started to.

"Liz… w-what… I thought you…"

Liz sighed, as she looked down. "Max, my powers never… went away."


	5. How Happy We Could Be!

After Max and Liz got married, Liz realized that she couldn't deal with hiding and running from the FBI. It was just too much stress on her. It's been a couple of years since Liz & Max have last seen each other since the messy divorce. Max just didn't want to lose the love of his life. What happens when they finally see each other after all these years in the small town, Woodbridge City, Virginia? What happens when Max Evans meets his son, Jaden Maxwell Evans?

And here is chapter five. I do apologize for the long wait but I honestly did not know how to start this chapter, and hopefully, this is the way you guys would want this chapter to flow. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

-5-

Liz's POV

When Max heard those words leave Liz's mouth, he felt like his whole world just crumbled beneath him, and he looked to her hands, the green sparks lighting up the dark room. His Liz was infected because of him, which was something he was not proud of, and he wished that there was something he could do or say. He just didn't understand how she still had them.

"D-Does it hurt, Liz?" Max asked, as he looked into her eyes, and he reached out, touching her cheek ever so gently.

"No… it's never hurt before," Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders and she looked into his eyes. "Max, don't look at me like that. The last thing we need is you blaming yourself."

"But it's my fault, Liz. I'm different and because of everything that the FBI did, you're different," Max sighed, as he closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath, sliding his fingers through her hair. "All I wanted was to protect you, Liz… but I hurt you than I could ever imagine."

"Max, don't you remember that I always wanted to come with you?" Liz reminded him, as she stepped closer to him, and she watched him step back against the counter when her body pressed against his own body. "This is just as much my fault, and if you don't mind, I would like to talk about something completely different than whose fault this is."

Noticing the smile on her face, he watched the green sparks disappear, and he took hold of her hands in his own, stroking his thumb across her knuckles.

"I guess we can but I don't have to like it at all. All I know is I want you to be safe," Max admitted, as he slid one hand out of hers, and he moved some hair from her face. "Now that I have found you, Liz, I guess I just want my family to be okay."

When he said family, she frowned because in reality, Max and her just weren't. They hadn't been husband and wife in the longest time. Sure, Jaden and her would be family just like Max and Jaden would be as well. All she knew was she wasn't going to keep Max from his son no matter what. She was not going to be one of those evil, vindictive mothers to keep a child from his or her parent. Besides, she knew if Max had received her letter she wrote, he would have come to a realization that a family would be it for him.

"Liz, let me take you out sometime… please," Max whispered against her lips when he pressed his forehead right against hers and he took a deep breath. "I want to know what you have been doing since the last time I saw you wasn't all that pleasant."

"I'm sorry I left you but I only thought I was protecting my – our child," Liz sighed, as she stepped out of his embrace, and she looked down at the ground. "I guess we could go out. "Jaden goes to school tomorrow, so, I guess the two of us could get a bite or something."

"Great," Max smiled, as he pulled her against his body, and he brushed his lips against hers. "I will see you tomorrow, Liz Parker."

As Liz watched Max quickly leave, she frowned because it just didn't feel right to her to have him leave like that. In all honesty, without anyone knowing, Liz Parker was sad that Max Evans had left to go back home.

Max's POV January 26, 2009

Max grinned, as he looked over at Michael, who was telling him which shirt looked better on him. He had tried on several different shirts and he knew that he was driving his best friend, who was like his brother, absolutely crazy.

"If you try on one more shirt, I am going to sock you with my fist in the next millisecond," Michael growled, as he stood up from the bed, and he grabbed the gray shirt from the bed. "Just wear this one, anyway."

"Ew Max," Isabel groaned, as she walked into the bedroom with her arms crossed her chest, and she shook her head in disbelief. "If you wear that on your date with your ex-wife, soon to be wife again, I will strangle you, Max."

"What's with everyone and the physical abuse towards me?" Max asked, as he pulled his sister by the arm, and he led her to the bed. "Which one should I wear?"

Max had four shirts laid across the bed. One was white, another was blue, one was white with blue stripes, and the last shirt was the gray one.

"None of those," Isabel said, as she walked to his closet and she pulled out a black, almost dark gray tee, and she smiled up at him. "I remember Liz loved seeing you shirtless and this is the next best thing."

Max smiled, as he simply nodded his head, and he ran his fingers through his hair. "What would I do without you living here with me, Izzie?"

"You would be a horrid dresser," Isabel said, as she leaned up, kissing his cheek, and she walked out the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"So, since, that's done with me, what's going on with Maria and you? Have you two slept together yet?" Max joked, as he put on the shirt, and he looked at Michael, who didn't say anything but grin. "Oh my God, man! You two seriously slept together last night, did you?!"

"What? You know what Maria does to me," Michael groaned, as he shook his head, and he just smiled. "All I know is that being with Maria makes me look better than you."

"Oh please," Max scoffed, as he rolled his eyes, and he shook his head. "Why do you have to say stuff like that all the time?"

"Because it's true," Michael said, as he watched Max beginning to take off his pants, and he stood up to his feet. "All right, that's my cue to go, Max. When you start stripping, I leave."

As Max watched Michael leave, who was probably going to call Maria, he began to get ready where he was very excited about being able to take Liz out. It had been such a long time since the two had actually went out on a date. He had called his office and he had taken some time off from work. He was really hoping that tonight was going to be the beginning of his future.

Isabel's POV

"Bye-bye Mommy," Jaden grinned, as he watched his mother get into the car with his Daddy, and he looked up at his Aunt Isabel. "Izzie, they gonna bwe wif each ofer forever?"

Isabel smiled, as she looked down at her nephew where Kyle stood by the window, watching them.

"I think so, Jaden. Your Mommy and Daddy have loved each other for many, many years, and you are proof of that too," Isabel smiled, as she looked down at him, sliding her fingers through his dark hair.

"Now, why don't the two of you shut the door? It's getting chilly in here," Kyle called out from the kitchen where he placed a plate in the microwave.

Liz's POV

Liz had been watching Max drive for the last thirty minutes and all she could think about was where the two of them were going on their first date after not seeing each other for quite some time. Isabel and Maria wouldn't tell her where he was taking her, which only made her worry.

Liz was wearing a black, elegant dress, which had a plunging v-neck. It had a tie-front detail, which was a fit-and-flare style. She was wearing a pair of black sandals that had a bid of a wedge to them. On top of her dress, she was wearing a light black cardigan sweater.

"Max, are we there yet?" Liz asked, as she looked out the window, and she sighed. "Where are you even taking us? You have been driving for more than thirty minutes."

"It's a surprise," Max smiled, as he then pulled up to the end of the road. "Well, here we are, Liz."

Liz frowned, as she looked where they were, and she raised an eyebrow. They were in the middle of nowhere, and supposedly, this was their destination.

"Are you kidding me?" Liz scoffed, as she got out the car when Max did, and she inhaled a deep breath, and she just wanted to just hide right now. "This was our first date, Max."

"C'mon, this isn't it," Max chuckled, as he grabbed her hand after he put the alarm of his car on, and he led her out into the woods.

Liz nodded her head, and before she knew it, they were standing in front of a small cottage that had a garden in front of it.

"Oh Max," Liz blushed, as she looked at the small cottage, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "This… it's so beautiful. I'm sorry about-"

"Don't. I'm not even worried about it," Max chuckled, as he placed a soft kiss to her cheekbone, and he then pulled away, leading her up to the front door. "I would have been upset too but you should know me better than that."

Liz nodded. "I do and I can't wait to see what the inside looks like."

As they walked in, Liz was amazed at the beauty of the cottage. It was a two-story cottage and it was so beautiful. It had two bedrooms. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet, a queen-sized bed. It had a connecting bathroom, as well where a whirlpool Jacuzzi was located. The other bedroom had a twin-sized bedroom and a few pieces of furniture. There was another bathroom down the hall from the bedrooms. Downstairs is a large living room with queen sofabed, cable TV/DVD/VCR/MP3 player, and gas stove/fireplace. The large dining room and eat-in kitchen is stocked with homemade bakery from the inn, a full cookie jar and your first morning breakfast. There is an outdoor porch complete with grill.

"I know it's not a lot but I am still decorating. I was thinking that this could be our little getaway from the entire world," Max smiled, as he led her into the bedroom where there was a picnic laid out on the floor.

"It's so wonderful," Liz grinned, as she looked up into his eyes, and she sighed out of happiness.

Helping Liz sit down after she removed her cardigan sweater, he smiled when he sat down across from her, taking their food out. "I made us some chicken parmesan, Liz. I remembered that you never tried it, so I learned."

"Should I be warned?" Liz asked with a teasing smile, as she looked at him, and she watched him get out two glasses, pouring them both a bit of apple cider. "I thought it would be best if we didn't drink. I don't want you to think I'm trying to 'bed' you after all."

"No, I'm not a bad cook," Max smiled, as he looked at her with a grin, and he grabbed her hand. "Don't you remember that time I helped you at the Crashdown when Michael couldn't show up for work?"

"How could I forget?" Liz smiled, as she looked up into his eyes, and she took hold of his hands. "All I know that this is the beginning of our future – a future of where I am looking forward to… with you, Liz… Parker."

Hearing the way he said her name, she knew he was upset she didn't keep his name. She had only changed it because she never thought she was ever going to see him.

Taking a bite of her chicken, she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Max."

Max looked at her with a raised eyebrow, confusion spilling inside of his eyes, and he grabbed a fork from the basket for himself. "What? Why are you sorry, Liz?"

"I wanted to keep your name but I never thought I'd ever see you again. I also thought you hated me for getting pregnant," Liz sighed, as she swallowed the piece of chicken.

"Liz, I may be mad at you, but I could never ever hate you. You were my wife once, and now, you are the mother of my beautiful son," Max smiled, as he looked up into her eyes, and he stroked her cheek ever so gingerly. "You're my life, and as much as you don't want to admit it, you love me just as much as I love you."

Liz sighed, as she looked at Max, and she laughed slightly. "Why do you always have to make everything so difficult?"

"Because – that's my way of life," Max smiled, as he began to eat, and he looked at her. "So… is your food good?"

"It's to die for," Liz smiled, as she reached across, and she grabbed his hand where she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's really good and I almost forgot what your food tastes like."

"You'll have to cook for me sometime. I miss your cooking," Max said, as he moved his body closer to hers, and he slid behind her, not being able to help himself. "But most of all, I miss being with you."

"Oh Max," Liz sighed, as she took a deep breath, and she could feel the tears building up. "I'm so sorry I left you six years ago."

"Don't worry about it," Max said, as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, and he smiled at her when she turned her head. "This is just the beginning, Liz."

As Liz looked into his eyes, she couldn't hide the smile from her face, and she took a deep breath. Being with Max alone only gave her such hope of what her life could be like. Max Evans was the one guy, who she could trust with anything, and now that he was back, she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.


	6. And this is what I want to do!

**Author's Note: So, I am going to be ending this story pretty soon, as I always forget about updating it, but I will continue my other two stories. If anyone has an ideas how I should end it, then please leave me a comment. Anyways, until then, here is the next chapter of Back Again. Here is chapter six. Please enjoy what I've come up with.**

**After Max and Liz got married, Liz realized that she couldn't deal with hiding and running from the FBI. It was just too much stress on her. It's been a couple of years since Liz & Max have last seen each other since the messy divorce. Max just didn't want to lose the love of his life. What happens when they finally see each other after all these years in the small town, Woodbridge City, Virginia? What happens when Max Evans meets his son, Jaden Maxwell Evans?**

›› **6**

It had been a few weeks since Max and Liz had gotten back together, being a couple once again, and it made everything so much better, especially for Jaden. He had never met his father before, so when he found out at his father's birthday party that the birthday guy was his actual father, he had been very, very pleased with himself that it was his father. Max Evans just seemed like the coolest guy ever!

Jaden Maxwell Evans was a very happy, little boy, and he had both of his parents in his life. Although, it would be nice to have his father and his mother under the same roof, and he knew he had to think of a plan to do just that.

"Mama?" Six year old Jaden asked, as he approached his mother, who sitting on the couch, and he moved to sit down on her lap, looking into her brown eyes with his big brown eyes. "Where is Daddy at?"

Liz just smiled at her son, running her hand up and down his small back, and then ruffled up his short hair. "He went to work, Jaden, but he will be here later."

"He will?!" Jaden asked with a grin, looking at his mother with pure happiness, and he ran a hand to his mother's cheek, tracing her jawline. "Can he spend the night again, mama?"

Liz chuckled, as she looked at her son, and she nodded her head, pulling him, so that he was sitting on her kneecap. "If you want him to, he can, baby.

"I do, I do, mama!" Jaden practically shouted, as he wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Mama, can we go to the park?"

"When Maria gets here, we can," Liz smiled, as she looked at her son, and she sighed in contentment, loving how happy he made her even when Max was around. "She's bringing your little friend too."

"Alyssa's comin', Mama?" Jaden asked with a grin, as he cheeks got a little pink, and he slid off of his mother's lap. "I gots to get ready."

Liz just laughed, as she watched Jaden run towards the bathroom to fix his appearance for Alyssa Black. Alyssa was the daughter of one of Maria's friends from work and Jaden and Alyssa always had a blast together. Liz had even seen when Jaden kissed her on the cheek before.

**››››››**

Max just could not wipe the grin off of his face, while he worked on paperwork for his law firm, and it only made him eager to get home to change, so that he could go ahead and see Liz and Jaden. He was a father and hopefully, sometime in the future, he was hoping to give Liz his name again. Being her husband was only natural, as being with Liz was the most amazing thing he could even think about.

The thought of them having more children, possibly a little girl that looked like Liz, would definitely make him happier than he could imagine. He would ask Liz if they could name their daughter Claudia after her grandmother, who had seemed like the most wonderful woman he had met before she died. He had wished so hard that he could save her but he wasn't able to since it was just her time to go.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen you this happy in the longest time," Michael laughed, as he walked into Max's office, loosening his tie when he shut Max's door to his office.

Max rolled his eyes, as he looked over at his best friend, and he placed his pen down when he watched Michael take a seat in the chair across from him.

"You are ridiculous. Of course I have been this happy," Max said, as he tried to defend himself, and he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"You haven't been _this_ happy, man, and it's a good thing," Michael grinned, as he leaned back, slouching in his seat, and he looked at him seriously. "I am glad you are, though. It's been six years since you've shown a smile like the one on your face, Maxwell. Do you know how disturbingly annoying you have been when you pout constantly? I mean, it's a good thing you can't really drink. You would have been drunk all the time."

"Well, gee... thanks," Max said with a shake of his head, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Liz just makes me feel so different and I cannot really explain it. It's like without her in my life, Michael, I would be totally insane. I mean, think about the last time Maria and you broke up before we graduated? You blew out street lamps because of her ex-boyfriend was in town."

"That was different, man!"

"Was it really, Michael?"

"I guess not but enough about me. I am glad to see you smiling to finally know about Jaden. I hated not telling you but I knew eventually, Liz would tell you."

Max nodded, as he then began to think about his first son – Zan. He had been wanting to find him but he hadn't had the courage to find him. The things that had happened in the reason they had to give Zan up was one thing that Max would never forgive himself. He just could not handle a child at eighteen, knowing that he would have fucked up. He knew Liz would have been there, helping him, but he couldn't do that to her.

"Hey man, you all right?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow, as he nervously looked over at his best friend, hoping that he hadn't said anything or did anything to offend him.

Max nodded, as he looked over at Michael, and he grinned at him, not wanting Michael just to know yet. He needed to talk to Liz about this, as this was something he needed to talk with the mother of his child. He just hoped that Liz would support him, along with helping him find his son, Zan.

**››››››**

Liz smiled at the sight of Jaden and Alyssa holding hands and she shook her head. Her son was already into girls and at least, it was this little, cute, red head child, who was so into her son. Liz looked at Maria, who just laughed at the sight of the two children.

"Wow, can you believe this?" Maria laughed, as she looked at the two kids, holding hands, while they played in the grass, who were talking up a storm. "I mean, they are kids, but they are acting like they are on a date."

"I think it's so adorable," Liz laughed, as she then heard her phone go off, and she picked it up when she saw that it was Max. "Hey Max, how are you?"

"Hey Liz, where are you?" Max asked, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he nervously bit down on his bottom lip. "I'm at your house but no one's answering me."

Liz laughed, as she watched Alyssa fall on top of her little boy, and she stood up from the bench. "I'm at the park. It's not too far from there if you want to come by. I am pretty sure Jaden would love to see his father, Max. So, would you enjoy on coming by to see him, babe?"

"Liz, I really need to talk to you. It's really important," Max sighed, as he sat down on the porch, and he hoped she could come back to her house.

"All right, I will see you in a few."

As Liz hung up her cell phone, she turned to look at Maria, and she hoped that Maria would not mind at all watching her little boy for a little bit.

"Hey Maria, um, do you think you can watch Jaden for a few? I need to see Max. He sounds weird, so I need to see what on the world is bugging him," Liz explained, as she looked at her with a grin.

"Oh, is he okay?" Maria asked, as she looked at Liz with concern in her eyes, and she looked back to the kids before she turned her attention back to her best friend. "Did he tell you exactly what's going on with him?"

"No, I am sure everything's okay," Liz said, as she stood up to her feet, and she watched Jaden run up to her.

"Mama, where are you going?" Jaden asked, as he looked up at his mother with his big, brown eyes, and he rubbed along his mother's legs softly. "Can I come with you?"

"Baby, you got to wait here with Aunt Maria. Will you be a good boy and stay here with her, sweetheart?" Liz asked, as she knelt down to his level, and she stroked his cheek, knowing that he would be a good, little boy.

Jaden smiled and he nodded his head, looking over at his mother, and then looked to his Aunt Maria before turning his attention back to Alyssa, who he ran after.

"All right, he will be fine. I shouldn't be too long. Just keep him from the house until I tell you too," Liz said to Maria, as she grabbed her purse, sliding it over her shoulder, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

Maria nodded her head and she walked her best friend walk away to her car. All she knew was that she was hoping that Max was okay and whatever it was, Liz Parker could help Max get through anything.

**››››››**

Liz approached the house and that's when she saw Max looking up at the school, wondering what was going on with him because he seemed to be in a deep trance. Opening the metal gate, she walked in, and she shut the gate once she was in the yard where she then took a seat on the porch right next to Max, knowing that it would really be all right.

"Hey Liz," Max said, forcing a smile, and he took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers together, enjoying how right it felt to be holding her hand. He could feel the electric sparks running through his body and he just continued to look into her eyes. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Max, you could never ever disturb you," Liz said, as she squeezed his hand, and she kissed his knuckles softly, her eyes never leaving his. "So, what's going on with you? You made whatever it is, it's really bothering you... so spill. You had me so worried that something seriously happened to you."

Max sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair once he let go of her hand, and he looked into her eyes. "I've been thinking about Zan, actually."

When Liz heard him mention his first son, she bit down on her lower lip because she had remembered that Tess had almost made it that Max and her wouldn't be together, but she was glad back then, Max and her were strong.

"Oh. What have you been thinking about lately, Max?" Liz asked, as she turned her attention to Max, and she ran a hand over his cheek, cupping it softly. "Do you want to come looking for your son or something?"

Max simply nodded his head, hoping that Liz would want to come with him to find his son, who would be older than their own son. God, it terrified the hell out of him how Jaden would react that he had a older brother.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want, but I kind of was hoping that both Jaden and you would come with me," Max said, as he ran her fingers through her hair, and he pulled her close to him. "I would really love to have my family there when I find my son, Liz. I need the both of you there."

"Are you sure that you want both Jaden and me to come with you?" Liz asked, as she looked over to his face, and she moved her hand from his cheek down to his arm, squeezing his bicep gently. "I would have thought that since he is YOUR son with Tess that you might want to do this by yourself, Max."

Max sighed, as he shook his head, and he looked at his ex-wife. "No, that's not what I want whatsoever. I need the both of you there. I was thinking we could start when Jaden gets out of school next month. What do you think of that? Do you think you can take some time off from work?"

Liz was so touched that Max really wanted her and their son when they would be looking for their son. "Are you absolutely sure that you want us there, Max? I mean, I want to be there, but I need to make sure you want us both there for you, baby."

Liz slid her arms around his neck and she kissed him softly on the lips, wanting him to know that she was not going anywhere no matter what. She wanted to let Max know that they were back in each other's lives, she was going to do anything to make him happy, and she knew that he was going to do the same thing.

Max was so scared to what was running through Liz's head since he wasn't sure what she was thinking. She could say no but she could also say yes, which was what he wanted more than anything.

"So, Max, when do you want to tell Jaden that he has a big brother?" Liz asked with a grin, as she moved her body into his lap, and she continued to look lovingly into his beautiful eyes.


	7. I have a big brother!

_**Previously...**_

_Liz was so touched that Max really wanted her and their son when they would be looking for their son. "Are you absolutely sure that you want us there, Max? I mean, I want to be there, but I need to make sure you want us both there for you, baby."_

_Liz slid her arms around his neck and she kissed him softly on the lips, wanting him to know that she was not going anywhere no matter what. She wanted to let Max know that they were back in each other's lives, she was going to do anything to make him happy, and she knew that he was going to do the same thing._

_Max was so scared to what was running through Liz's head since he wasn't sure what she was thinking. She could say no but she could also say yes, which was what he wanted more than anything._

"_So, Max, when do you want to tell Jaden that he has a big brother?" Liz asked with a grin, as she moved her body into his lap, and she continued to look lovingly into his beautiful eyes._

›› **7**

Liz was a nervous wreck right now and all she knew was she needed to calm down. Max and her had both decided that this was the day that they were going to tell Jaden that he had an older brother that was a year older than him. If Max and her were going to be together, they had to be honest to their son, especially with him having a brother.

"Mama, are you okay?" Jaden asked, as he looked at his mother where he was sitting on her lap, and he looked at his father, who was sitting next to his father.

"Yes sweetheart, I am fine," Liz smiled, as she then turned to look at Max, offering him a small smile that she was all right. "Your father and I have something very important to discuss with you, and no matter what, baby, I want you to know that we love you, okay?"

Jaden nodded his head, as he looked between his parents, his eyebrows raised. "You aren't breaking up, are you? You just got back together!"

Liz shook her head, as she looked at her son, and she placed a kiss on her son's temple. "No sweetie, we are not splitting up. Your Daddy and I have some news to share with you."

"News? What kind, mama?" Jaden asked softly, his voice sounding scared, and he wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck, looking into her eyes.

Max cleared his through, as he looked over at his son, offering him a small smile. "Before you were born, your mother and I broke up, son. There was this woman, Tess Harding, and we were all friends for a small time. To make a long story short, Tess and I had a baby. Tess is gone from the world, so I'm his only parent."

"A baby, Daddy?!" Jaden gasped in surprise, as he looked between his parents, and he nervously bit down on his bottom lip. "Mama, where is the baby?"

Max smiled, as he lifted his son's chin up, and he looked at him. "Well, this baby is no baby anymore. The baby is actually a year older than you and the baby happens to be your older brother."

"A brother? I have a brother?" Jaden asked in surprise, as he looked at his parents with a huge grin on his little face, and he looked his Daddy. "But where is he?"

"Now, that's the thing, son. We don't know exactly where he is but your mother and I want to find him. I couldn't take care of him before, so I had to give him up. I thought I was doing the right thing, but apparently, I wasn't, and now I want to find your brother," Max explained, as he looked at his son, smiling lightly.

"Well, we want you to come with us, Jaden. We were going to take an early vacation than we usually do. What do you say about going with us? Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Kyle are going to come with us. We are going to make it a family trip," Liz smiled, as she stroked her son's back, moving him onto her kneecap, and she looked over to Max, so relieved that Jaden wasn't mad about having a sibling.

"Yeah! I want to meet my older brother, mama!" Jaden said with the brightest smile on his face, as he looked at both of his parents, clasping his hands together. "When do we leave?"

Max smiled down at his son, who seemed to be more excited than he was if that was even remotely possible because he wanted to give his firstborn son everything that he never got as a kid. How was that possible when his parents had been amazing to him?

››

Days had passed since Liz and Max had told Jaden the truth about him having an older brother. Max had been driving for who knows how long and he was so relieved when he saw the foster home coming up ahead. His palms started to get all sweaty and he licked across his bottom lip when he turned to look at Liz for a second, who was sitting beside him.

"You all right?" Liz asked, as she turned to look over at Max with a genuine smile on her beautiful face, and everyone in the back turned to look at Max.

Max simply nodded his head, as he inhaled a deep breath, and he bit down on his bottom lip when he parked in front of Foster Care, the place where his mom and dad had took his son when he was a baby.

"Can you do this, sweetheart?" Liz asked, as she looked at her boyfriend, and she grabbed his hand when he turned off the car.

"Yes, as long as I have Jaden and you by my side, everything will be wonderful," Max whispered, as he got out the car, while Liz got out, helping Jaden out of his booster seat where they began to walk inside, while their friends waited inside of the SUV.


End file.
